


Their Favorite Space

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: “You know, I let you get away with a lotta sass, Jackaboy.”
Jack laughs, though it’s incredibly strained. “You like me sassy.”
“I like you naked,” says Mark.
“I can be both, usually.”





	

“For th’ record,” Jack says crossly, glancing over his shoulder to watch as Mark fits fabric cuffs around his ankles to match the ones on his wrists, “This is _really unfair_ , and you are a _terrible_ boyfriend.”

He’s on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his fidget room limited to what the cuffs’ short chains allow. He’s forced into a position he’s pretty sure he’s seen in a commercial about _yoga_ , upper body lowered almost to the mattress and his arms stretched out in front of him, ass in the air and knees wide to accommodate the binding of his ankles. He feels like an unsexy frog.

Mark chuckles, giving his pale, lightly fuzzed ass a playful smack. “Opinions,” he says grandly, retrieving something from the sheets, “Are like assholes. Everyone has one.”

Jack laughs, dropping his face against the bed. “Oh, god, why do I think yer funny?”

“Because that’s one of the only good opinions you have,” says Mark.

Jack peeks over his shoulder again, grinning as he wiggles his butt. “Is this my only good _asshole_ , too?”

“If you have more than one, I hope I never find out,” Mark says, sniggering – and then he reaches between Jack’s legs to take his mostly soft cock in his hand. “Hey there, little guy,” he croons, almost baby-talking, and Jack snorts.

“Just cus I can’t kick you right now doesn’t mean I won’t do it later.”

“Will you, though, Jack?” Mark purrs, fondling lazily while Jack squirms, “Will you even remember your petty little threats when I’m done with you?” Jack laughs, and Mark grins in pleasure; there’s nothing he enjoys more than having his boyfriend naked and giggling.

“Dunno, depends on if you ever actually bother doing something,” Jack snickers.

“Oh, I _intend_ to.” Mark draws his hand away and ferrets around again, finding a foil packet of lube forgotten at the end of the bed. They’d resorted to individual packets instead of bottles after running out one too many times due to using their personal stash for video skits and shenanigans.

Jack peeks at him again from over his shoulder, and Mark briefly considers blindfolding him. But tonight’s not about surprises, it’s about stamina. He slicks his fingers, taking Jack’s dick in hand again and angling it back just enough that he can lean down and suck the head into his mouth. Jack grunts like he’s been punched in the stomach, and Mark can see his toes curl as he starts jerking him off from the base, the strokes quick and smooth with the lube.

“Fuck, Mark,” Jack groans, “ _God_ , that’s good.”

Mark takes his time, ignoring the ache starting to tug in his neck and just enjoying how easy it is to get Jack noisy for him. He can taste the salt tang of precum on his tongue in no time, because Jack is a quick leaker, and he answers it with a light scrape of his teeth.

“Oh, fuck you,” Jack growls angrily, but Mark just smirks as he sits up, knowing it’s not real anger.

“Maybe, if you behave,” Mark says primly, continuing to stroke Jack’s dick. He glides a lube-slick thumb over the head, circling briefly, and Jack’s whole spine bows. Instead of stopping, Mark firms his grip and keeps up the pattern, speeding up the circles.

“Too much,” Jack pants, fingers curling in the sheets, “ _Fuck_ , Mark, ease up.”

Mark cocks his head, smiling sharply without an ounce of repentance. “That doesn’t sound like a safe word to me.”

Jack’s teeth click as he grits his jaw. “S'not,” he admits, hissing. His feet fidget, but he doesn’t bother trying to scoot away – there’s no where to go.

“You’re pretty hard,” Mark says, admiring his work: Jack’s dick is flushed ruddy, wet with lube and still weeping at the tip, a problem that gets worse every time Mark plays with the head.

“Y'think?” Jack asks, voice thick with sarcasm. Mark answers by teasing Jack’s slit with his thumbnail and Jack keens, burying his face against the bed like he can somehow hide from what Mark’s doing to him. “Fuck! M'sorry! _Shit_ , fuck, _Jesus_ , gimme a break!”

Mark chuckles. “Sure thing, sweetie pie,” he croons, releasing Jack’s cock. He picks up the toy he’d retrieved earlier, struggling to handle it briefly because his fingers are slick, but he manages to get it onto Jack’s cock without some kind of slippery incident. Though it does take some extra finagling to avoid uncomfortably tugging Jack’s foreskin.

The cock ring is made of a much denser material than their usual knobby, silicone rings. It fits just beneath the crown of Jack’s dick, weighed down by a bullet vibe built in to the underside. When Mark switches it on, Jack groans out a string of curses. “Oh, God, I _hate you_ ,” Jack says, breathless.

Mark grins and lets go of his boyfriend’s cock, letting it drape between his legs. The vibrations are noisy, little motor buzzing furiously to send deep, constant shivers up Jack’s dick. “You don’t hate me,” he says pleasantly, drawing his hands over the meat of Jack’s ass and gripping until the skin beneath his fingers flushes white-red, “You love every last minute of this.”

“Says you,” grumbles Jack, but he’s panting, back bowing so he can arch his ass for Mark’s benefit. Mark chuckles, skimming his thumbs along the crack of Jack’s ass to open the cheeks, leaning in to pepper kissing along his sparsely-haired skin. “Knew you were gonna eat me out,” Jack says, “You were givin’ me that _look_ all fuckin’ day.”

“You’re lucky I’m not feeling contrary for the sake of it,” Mark chuckles, and nuzzles his face into Jack’s ass like it’s his favorite place to be.

Which, to be fair, it is _definitely_ one of them.

He starts slowly, kissing Jack’s hole almost chastely, only adding tongue when Jack’s hips start moving like he wants to push back against Mark’s face. He drags the flat of his tongue over puckered skin, letting his spit ease the slightly tangy taste of sweat and skin. He kneads at the meat of Jack’s ass with his hands, holding him open so it’s easier to point his tongue and dip it inside, licking noisily while Jack moans for him. Jack’s hole loosens almost immediately, tension disappearing in the wake of needy pleasure, making it easier for Mark to work into a rhythm of wetly fucking into his ass.

The sheet ripples beneath them, meaning Jack is probably gripping at it with his bound hands, and Mark purrs against him in approval. He loves his baby desperate.

“Christ, I’m close already,” Jack says, his voice reedy and strained. He hiccups out a laugh, rubbing his cheek against the bed like a cat, “Is this one a’ those times where I gotta wait fer permission? Cus I dunno if I can, Mark. M'serious.”

Mark nips the rim of Jack’s asshole for his insolence and lifts his head so he’s not muffled. “Yes, it’s one of those times, and yes, you fucking can. _I’m_ serious.” He tucks a thumb into Jack’s ass, spit and lingering lube on his hand making it effortless. He fucks Jack like that for a moment, knowing it’s not even close to being satisfying, and keeps kneading at his ass with his palms. “You know, I let you get away with a lotta sass, Jackaboy.”

Jack sniggers, though it’s incredibly strained. “You like me sassy.”

“I like you _naked_ ,” says Mark.

“I can be both, usually.”

Mark clucks his tongue. “Yeah but that’s no good. I should have you too busy forgetting your own name by now to sass me.” He pops his thumb free – enjoying the way Jack’s ass clenches regretfully at the loss – and brings his hand down across Jack’s ass in a sharp, stinging smack instead.

“Ow, fuck,” Jack grunts, grinding his face into the bed. “Do it again,” he adds, muffled.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about,” Mark drawls, smacking the same spot. Jack’s fuzzy skin is already started to flush red, heat radiating where Mark’s fingers have left their mark. “So rude.” He spanks him again, only overlapping the last by a little, and then a third time, on the opposite cheek. Jack huffs and rolls his hips, taking the strikes eagerly, heedless of his dick swaying just slightly from all the movement.  “I totally spoil you and you let it all go to your head.”

He uses one hand to part Jack’s ass cheeks again, landing the fourth smack directly over Jack’s asshole. Jack shouts, wrists yanking at his restraints, but doesn’t try to jerk away when Mark smacks him again. He trails his strikes downward, turning his hand so he can catch Jack’s taint and balls, slapping rapidly until Jack’s sobbing his name.

“Not safewording?” Mark questions, and Jack shakes his head without lifting it up from the bed, rubbing his face into the mattress. Mark spends some time on his thighs, smacking until they’re red and shaking, sparing a few spanks for his calves and the bottoms of his feet. Jack screams for the latter, thrashing briefly, but he doesn’t ask Mark to stop.

Mark smooths his palms over all of Jack’s spanked, tender skin, purring wordless praise when Jack shivers and slumps, accepting the hot sting of continued contact. He grips Jack’s ass and holds him open again, licking from just above Jack’s taint to the top of his ass, moving back down with teasing nips. He bites, sucking a hickey beside Jack’s hole, knowing he’ll be able to press on it later and feel Jack shudder for it.

This time when Mark goes back to rimming Jack out, he gets a hand around his own cock; he’s ridiculously fucking hard. He kisses at slap-sensitive skin and licks his way into fucking Jack on his tongue again, giving him quick, deep, dirty shoves of his tongue until Jack’s whimpering continuously.

“Mark, m'so close,” he sobs, barely audible beneath the constant buzz of the vibrator torturing his cock and the wet glide of Mark’s tongue.

“Not yet, Jack,” Mark says, and he adds an occasional suck to his filthy kisses, pulling long moans from his boyfriend’s muffled mouth. “You gotta earn it first,” he clarifies after a minute, feeling bad for what a wreck he’s made his boyfriend.

“Let me blow you,” Jack begs immediately, “Or fuck me. I don’t _care_. Let me make you come.”

Mark chuckles, shoving Jack’s knees even farther apart. The head of his dick is brushing the sheets now, and Mark has to grip his hip to keep him from trying to thrust against it. He doesn’t answer Jack’s pleas, instead going back to tongue-fucking him silly, Jack laugh-sobbing in frustration.

“You’re a fuckin’ asshole,” Jack gasps, thighs shuddering against the urge to collapse completely.

Mark stops for a second, grinning against his crack. “You are what you eat, am I right?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jack moans angrily, “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

Mark nuzzles his face hard against him, shoving his tongue as deep as the straining muscle can manage. It’s wet and it’s hot and it’s fucking amazing, and Mark’s tempted to drag it out for even longer, but that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Sucking at the rim one last time and ending it with a bite, Mark sits up on his knees and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jack’s hole is red and wet and loose when Mark draws his cheeks open again. “I’m not going to fuck you,” Mark says, moving closer to Jack on his knees, “But I _am_ gonna use you to come.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jack groans, sounding wrecked and grateful.

Mark slides his dick against Jack’s ass, gliding on the spit he left behind and fresh sweat from driving his boyfriend mad. He rubs against Jack’s well-used hole, bucking at how good the fever-hot skin feels along the underside of his erection. “You feel good,” he pants, rutting against him faster.

“ _God_ , so d'you,” Jack says, and he lifts his hips, trying to push back against Mark to make it better. “I want ya t’ come all over me.”

“That’s the plan,” Mark says, laughing through his panting. He gets his hands under Jack’s skinny thighs, hoisting his lower half up from the bed so he can fuck against him better. Jack moans loudly, a slut for being manhandled, and Mark laughs at him again. “Have I mentioned today that I love you?”

“Oh, Christ, love you too.”

When the thrusting gets grittier, spit drying up from all the friction, Mark bends over and spits over his cock, fucking through it with a low growl. Jack curses and clutches the sheets, trying to open his legs even wider despite being held up by Mark. “In a minute,” breathes Mark, “I’m gonna take the cuffs off your ankles and flip you onto your back.”

Jack gives a full-body shiver. “Please.”

“I’m gonna come all over your dick, and _then_ you can come,” Mark says, slowing his thrusts, “Understand?”

“Yes,” Jack sobs, “ _Yes_. Please, Mark.”

Mark sets him back on his knees and makes quick work of the restrains on his feet, tossing them aside without looking – if he breaks a lamp, it won’t be the first time, though the thick fabric probably doesn’t pose any threats. He grabs Jack by the hips again and lifts him up, steadying his own knees on the mattress in order to flip the thinner man over.

Jack’s arms cross, still held captive by cuffs. He’s flushed and sweaty all over, chest heaving constantly and face wet with drying tears. His cock is sprawled against his hairy belly, twitching as the vibrations continue unabated. Mark licks his lower lip, enchanted.

“Jesus, when y’ _look_ at me like that,” Jack murmurs, pupils blown.

“When you look like that,” Mark growls, kneeing Jack’s legs open and moving between them. He leans down, sucking a kiss over one of Jack’s nipples before biting it harshly – Jack shakes with a silent scream and arches, legs snapping around Mark’s hips and tucking behind his thighs to clutch him closer. “I wanna make a meal of you,” he adds hoarsely, licking back over his bite mark before it bruises.

“I think y’ve eaten me enough fer one night,” Jack rasps, and Mark can hear the laughter in his tone even if he’s too weak to actually manage it.

Mark leaves a hickey over Jack’s other nipple, pinpricks of red rising to the top of Jack’s pebbled flesh and beading; he licks away the barely-there blood. “Never enough,” he admits, and before Jack can reply he covers his slack mouth with his own.

Jack groans into his mouth, fighting the wrist restraints, obviously wanting to wrap his arms around Mark’s shoulders. Mark licks the complaints from Jack’s mouth, sucking his tongue and biting his lips, leaving Jack’s mouth wet and kiss-swollen when he moves away again.

“Perfect,” Mark breathes, licking Jack’s taste from his own lower lip.

Jack turns his face and makes a noise that would be a laugh if it wasn’t coming from a wrecked throat. “You’d be makin’ me _blush_ if I wasn’t already hotdog colored.”

“I like my boys blushy,” Mark says, and he sits up on his knees again.

The cock ring is cumbersome, so Mark holds the bullet to pin Jack’s cock against his belly, making it easier for him to push his dick against Jack’s. His dick is bigger than his boyfriend’s, so he keeps his thrusts short, moaning at the heady glide of wet, silky skin on skin. Jack’s twitching constantly now, his erection no doubt on the verge of bursting, and Mark can smell all the sweat and precum. He really is a mess, the best kind of mess, one that Mark wants to wallow in for as long as he can.

Jack isn’t complaining that it’s too much again yet, but still - “Don’t come yet,” Mark warns. Jack’s hands ball into fists and his legs clutch harder at Mark’s hips, but he nods, tense but so very obedient.

Mark can feel the vibrations on his own cock, Jack’s length shivering with them. It’s not quite what he wants though.

“Open,” he tells Jack, and Jack’s lips fall open immediately, accepting three of Mark’s fingers into his mouth with a grateful little hum. He sucks at them with relish, craning his neck to accommodate the angle, his tongue working between each digit to get them liberally wet. Mark fucks his mouth a little, purposefully gagging him a few times by pressing down on the back of his tongue, but Jack just takes it like he’s taken everything else tonight, eyes dark and fixated on Mark like he’s the anchor of Jack’s universe.

Mark’s dick aches with that responsibility.

“Come on me,” Jack slurs around his hand, uncaring of how clumsy his words are, “ _Mark_. Come on me.”

And Mark’s vaguely aware that he’s no longer sole captain of this ship, but he doesn’t mind a bit. He takes his fingers back, wrapping them around his dick and jerking quickly, splaying his free hand on the mattress to hold himself up over Jack. The position gives him access to Jack’s chest, and he takes full advantage, nipping at the marks he’s already left and making new ones, kissing his way up to Jack’s neck and licking all the skin he can’t mark because it’ll show up on film.

“Am I still a terrible boyfriend?” Mark croons, licking up behind Jack’s ear.

“What?” Jack mumbles, breathless. His legs are going slack where they’re still wrapped around Mark, exhaustion from fighting his orgasm rapidly sapping his energy.

“Earlier,” Mark explains, occasionally bumping the head of his dick against the underside of Jack’s, jerking fast, “You said I was a terrible boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well, y’ are,” Jack slurs. He turns his head, nuzzling into Mark’s hair. “Yer the worst.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Mark laughs, and suddenly Jack’s biting his ear instead and he’s coming, come splattering Jack’s abused cock and belly, catching on the hair there. “Fuck, Jack,” Mark groans, dropping his hips to rut in the mess he’s made of his boyfriend as his dick goes soft, ignoring the over-sensitive sting of constant vibrations.

“Mark,” Jack says, and his voice breaks on a sob. “God, let me come. I’ve been good.”

“You have,” Mark agrees, some of his smarm coming back before his brain’s worked through its orgasm fuzz. It doesn’t last long, though, and he’s babbling, “Go, _do it_ , come through the ring.”

“Mark,” Jack says again, and then again and again, his hips bucking up. Mark traps him against the bed and shoves their mouths together, teeth clacking before Mark gets his shit under control again and makes Jack suck on his tongue.

When Jack comes, it’s with a scream, and he breaks his mouth away from Mark to let it out, loud and anguished. He’s not even done shooting before he’s begging Mark to take the goddamn ring off, and Mark’s sex-dumb fingers take way too fucking long to oblige. Jack’s lashes are wet when Mark comes back up to kiss him again, undoing his wrist cuffs and rubbing some of the feeling back into Jack’s hands with his own.

“Yer good at that,” Jack purrs, and when he opens his eyes again, he still looks stoned.

Mark laughs, nudges their noses together in a lazy nuzzle. “Good enough to be considered a good boyfriend?”

“The best boyfriend,” Jack sighs dramatically, and Mark giggles all the way through their aftercare.  

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153567804587/their-favorite-space (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to toss me a prompt on Tumblr!


End file.
